spiderman_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Peter Parker/Spider-Man
Peter Benjamin Parker/Spider-Man History The Spectacular Spider-Man (Season Three) Peter is upset about losing both Liz and Gwen and he tries to call Liz to make up, but he soon learns that Chameleon has broken many of his enemies out of the Vault and he fights Silver Sable on a roof. The next day, it's the end of the summer term, while Silvermane and Silver Sable attack him at an OsCorp building. He saves Harry and knocks Sable's helicoper to a warehouse. Harry tells him to let him go, while Sable and Silvermane are arrested. The next day, summer vacation starts. Peter hasn't seen Harry since he saved him from Silvermane, but Menken tells him that he hasn't left his OsCorp office in weeks. J. Jonah Jameson threatens Peter's job when he throws out all pictures of Spider-Man's failures in the last fight and edits his story to make it sound honest, just before the Enforcers take vengeance on him under the operative of the Master Planner. Seeing no other choice, Peter edits the photos to make it seem as if Spider-Man was helping the Enforcers rob a bank in a black suit. He later fights the New Enforcers and manages to defeat them by using his webbing to cause Shocker's shockwave generators to explode and knock him out as well as knocking out Ox and Fancy Dan. Jameson finds out Peter's editing and fires him from the bugle, but Peter is given paying at Warren's lab. Peter defeats psychotic crime lord Mac Gargan in a New Bank, although he doesn't realize that it was a ploy from the Master Planner to let his guard down. Aunt May gives him paying to stay in an apartment near Coney Island and Peter gets some alone time. However, as he is riding a roller coaster, Doctor Octopus attacks the park and he dons his suit across the river, landing on a train. During their fight, Doc Ock dislodges part of the train and it collides with an OsCorp building. Harry is there and Octavius fights him on Norman's prototype TechFlight glider, during which his mask is accidentally torn off and Harry realizes who he is. The glider and Harry's helicopter with Octavius on it crashes into a warehouse, where Doc Ock uses the tritium generators to power his machine to create an unlimited army of Octobots. Peter fights him and hooks one of his tentacles onto the machine. Otto throws three tritium bombs at Peter and he deflects them into a generator, creating an energy wave that defuses the harness from his body. However, this also causes the machine to overpower with everything shut off that could destroy all of New York. Otto, regained his sanity, apologizes to Peter and causes the building to collapse and he causes the bottom of the generator to sink into the ocean with him, causing him to be badly injured while Peter takes Harry home. Peter visits him in the hospital when Gwen calls him. Peter is cycling home for dinner with the Stacys on his motorbike when the Green Goblin attacks him. After he is flung into a building, he realizes he is actually the New Goblin, Harry in Goblin armor. During their fight, Peter's face is scratched by a pumpkin bomb and he lures Harry outside, when he hits his head on a pipe and crashes. Peter quickly brings him to a Hospital and a bandage is put on his scar, but he tries to hide what happened to Harry from Gwen. That night, Peter goes to Toomstone's tower and confronts Quentin Beck/Mysterio and Hammerhead. He, Tinkerer and Toomstone all fight when a Mysterio bot collides with Tinkerer and he throws it to the bottom, where he, Mysterio, Toomstone and Hammerhead were arrested by George Stacy and he managed to escape the tower collapsing. He later told Gwen about Harry. Gwen and Peter visit Harry in the hospital and are told that he has partial anmesia. The next day, Peter discovers Miles' plans to use sub-dermal armor on human test subjects and reports it to the board, who fire Warren and Peter calls Billy Connors, offering him to return. Curt and Martha return to ESU, when Spider-Man finds Electro hurting ESU employees. He fights him, when he is attacked by Chameleon posing as Shocker which leads to Electro getting to Connors' lab and trying to kill him so he can't be turned back. Spider-Man arrives just in time and envelops Electro in machinery that turns him back into Max Dillon. Spider-Man then unmasks Chameleon and punches him to where he is arrested by police. Soon after, Peter tries to make things up with Liz, but to no avail. However, on a visit to OsCorp, he is attacked by a mind-controlled Molten Man. After the fight, Menken hows him OsCorp's latest heat-attracting source, which he uses to bring Mark closer, during which he takes off his mask and reveals his secret to Liz. They fight in an TriCorp warehouse in which Mark is shocked that breaks the mind control device and nanobots, permanently restoring him to normal. That next day, Harry is released from the hospital and Peter and Gwen agree to not tell him about the incident to keep him from attacking Spider-Man again. Flash is in Australia and Harry has reverted to the way he was before his father's death, while Peter struggles with life as Spider-Man and stumbles upon Scorpion freeing Alex O'Hirn/Rhino from his containment unit and follows him to an old bomb shelter, where they duel. He chases him into the sewers and recognizes him as Gargan, which allows him to escape. Peter stumbles on Warren's research which leads him to suspect he was involved in the Scorpion Project. He finds Scorpion in an old bomb shelter and they fight, during which the armor keeping his mind from being corrupted by scorpion DNA is destroyed and he transforms into a Scorpion. They are drawn into a lab accident caused due to them fighting in which Scorpion is killed in a gamma accident. He quickly returns home before May can notice he's not in his room. Peter is hanging with Harry and Gwen when Harry reveals he is selling several early stage experimental performance enhancers to MechaBioCon due to their dangerously addictance. Soon after, Spider-Man is attacked by Hobgoblin and dropped to where he chases Hobgoblin through Manhattan to Boston and back to New York. Tinkerer sends robotic clones of Doctor Octopus, New Goblin, Venom, Sandman, Scorpion, Electro and Mysterio to aid him, but he destroys the Mysterio easily and Harry grabs a HVSC (High Voltage Storage Container) battery and Spider-Man tosses it into Doctor Octopus, causing him to explode and destroy the Electro and Scorpion clones. Spider-Man then webs ahold of New Goblin's glider and it brings him to a construction site where he tosses it into the Hobgoblin and melting the Sandman clone with water. He then traps the Venom clone in a vibration and destroys it. Hobgoblin then emerges and escapes. The next day, Spider-Man is swinging through the city when Rhino attacks him. He is knocked into a construction site, where Sandman, under the control of the Gaines Twins, attack him with Rhino. He then runs from them where he loses Marko. The next day, he lures Rhino into a sewer with Sandman following and knocks him out with tranquilizer gas and melts his suit away. He then releases an air pressure to contain Sandman and breaks his head outside, which causes him to realize he was not to blame for the tanker incident. He tells him about the twins and he heads to MechaBioCon, fighting the twins separately and accidentally destroying the factory. Spider-Man is running his way to the lab when he sees Hulk and Iron Man being whipped by Sandman and saves them. Hulk defeats Abomination while Iron Man and Spider-Man solidify Sandman and take both in. Nick Fury sends the cosmic brick to the Fantastic Four's research lab for analysis and Peter gets to summer school. However, he overhears Liz is dating Johnny Storm and later finds himself fighting her enveloped by Human Torch's powers and transformed into the Firestar. Silver Surfer later arrives and helps him defeat her and she plummets into MechaBioCon's new lab and he obtains a cosmic brick. They use it to change Liz back, but later, Goblin arrives and takes them both, leaving Spider-Man confused. Peter later reads the paper that Venom has escaped from Ravencroft and confronts Eddie on top of a building. Silver Surfer teams up with him and takes Venom down, but he escapes. At the lab, Curt expresses his concern that the Venom creature seems familiar and sends new spider Hunter Killers to retrieve part of it. Venom steals cosmic bricks from Latverian Embassy and Silver Surfer grabs one of the bricks Venom was stealing when Green Goblin shows up and bombs Spider-Man. He then grabs one of the bricks being taken by Venom with his Gobwebs and they flee, but Spider-Man runs after Venom when some Hunter Killers attack. The fight brings part of Venom's skin off that a HK samples. Venom escapes with four cosmic bricks and Connors results in learning that Venom is made of the same material as the alien. Peter is forced to reveal that it's actually a symbiote. Later, Tony Stark brings Peter, Gwen, Curt, Martha and Billy to Stark Industries where he reveals a new inter-dimensional gateway powered by the last cosmic brick. While there, Peter meets James Rhodes/War Machine, who becomes a good friend. Soon after, Venom attacks in hopes of stealing the portal generator and James reveals himself to be War Machine. They fight Venom and War Machine uses sound to get him down, but Carnage arrives and defeats War Machine, then holds Spider-Man for the kill. However, Spider-Man manages to shock him and Venom distracts him, which allows Carnage to escape with the probe and Venom rips off his mask and tosses him into the lab, revealing his secret to the Connors and Gwen. He then places the symbiote sample in a blaster and retracts the symbiote. Soon after, he and Silver Surfer find Carnage draining bodies to husks, almost draining Sally Avril and Kenny, and makes away with Gwen. Eddie is forced to rebond with the symbiote and goes with Silver Surfer and Spider-Man to Harry's lair as he uses the souls to bring Norman into their world. Venom then turns evil and teams up with Carnage, but Peter throws him into a power line which removes the symbiote from him and damages the Carnage symbiote. Norman then mutates into the Green Goblin and Harry realizes his mistake and forces him back through the portal. Venom joins with Carnage to become Venom-Carnage and Silver Surfer fights him, which Peter realizes that Venom-Carnage is keeping the portal from closing. He then throws him through and Venom-Carnage tries to drag Gwen with him, but Peter throws a pumpkin bomb from Harry's glider to release a tranquilizing gas to force the symbiotes away from Gwen and defeat Venom-Carnage. Harry then pushes the probe through and destroys it, and Peter slings him, Gwen, Silver Surfer and Eddie onto the Quinjet and Black Widow gets them away from the explosion. Afterwards, the Silver Surfer uses the bricks to reform his surfboard and get back home, which Curt gives Eddie his job back. Peter and Harry mend their friendship on top of his home. Category:Characters